Chasing for the Clouds
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: The first time she met him, she was unprepared and honestly, she wasn't in the best of moods which was why whenever she thought back to those first five minutes, she never failed to wince. He laughed, "We keep meeting like this." She thought it absurd how hard her stomach flopped at that smile on his pretty face.
1. Chapter 1

I have more of this story posted on my Archive account- same name and username. I'll be posting everyday until I catch up with the one posted on there. I hope you enjoy! :))

* * *

The first time she met him, she was unprepared and honestly, she wasn't in the best of moods which was why whenever she thought back to those first five minutes, she never failed to wince.

"Well, thanks for listening, boss man."

"I don't know why you insist on that nickname when you don't work for me nor am I your boss." She rolled her eyes at the man in the chair.

"Fine, Jumin . How should I address you?" She rose a fine brow, a smidge curious.

"Magnificent." Her other brow rose at that before a bellow of laughter bubbled up, and she laughed out loud and rose a hand to her mouth.

" Magnificent Jumin it is, catboy." He looked at her in displeasure.

"Why are you still here? I thought we had a deal. Should I start making you sign a contract?"

"No need, I'll be on my way." She waved gently behind her as she made her way out of his office.

Talking with Jumin always cleared up her thoughts. MC had known him for two years now. Though, they first met with very murky and dubious circumstances. Technically speaking, they were ex-fiancés, much to Jumin's chagrin- he denied the legitimacy of the whole thing entirely.

MC had never really cared for whom she got married to, a woman who would do what she wanted anyway. So, when she found out that her father had met up with the founder of C&R and set up a contract for both of their businesses with a small printed clause on page thirty-four section C that stated Jumin and she were to marry, she was unmoved and unbothered.

Quite honestly, the idea of a prearranged marriage seemed like a better idea than not having one at all. Both parties seemed to reap some sort of benefit, and as long as they could tolerate one another, she had no problem living her life like that. Not to say she didn't believe in love, but a woman with her aspirations and tough personality, she didn't really see herself with anyone serious in the next ten years… or fifteen.

She thought she hit the jackpot with Han Jumin once she met him. He was polite-ish, handsome, came from a prominent family, and most importantly, he had the mind of a businessman. That was something she found incredibly attractive, so she figured she'd try to maybe at least be on good terms with him.

Jumin wasn't fond of her buttering up though. She tried to seem as genuine as possible- because she was- but he seemed to have this premonition in his mind that she was just like all of the other women who fawned over him and would never give her the time of day. It wasn't until she surprise visited him at his penthouse did she finally understand why.

Jumin was in a relationship.

It was some ordinary, plain looking girl. At that time, she guessed she had developed a small, small, small crush on the guy. Nothing she couldn't squash though. They hadn't known each other for long, afterall.

After Jumin made a huge deal of sticking it to her and kissed the woman right in front of her, MC figured she'd first get even with him then break off the sham of a marriage. She did the only thing that would really get to him.

She stole a possible client right under his nose. The irked look she got from him was all the medicine she needed to crush her feelings and move on. Instead of C&R getting a 4.5 million won contract with Epsen cosmetics, she did, and boy, did that ever feel good. It also boosted her family's company immensely, and the small two percent drop in C&R cosmetic products for the next quarter pleased her so much that she printed out the chart and framed it on her desk.

She figured his father must have exchanged words with him because she surprisingly got an email from the charity organization he was a part of, inviting her to their Christmas party.

It was one of the smaller charity parties she had attended, but it was cute and personal.

She ended up seeing Jumin there. He was the first to approach her; maybe he was supposed to say he was sorry, given that he kept looking back expectedly at his new fiancè. He never did though- probably assuming MC would first. She would have rather gone into anaphylactic shock than say sorry. It seemed they were on the same page regarding that though, and she left the party on semi-good terms with the man.

The only reason she started talking to him again this year was because of a business venture their fathers wanted to try again, something about commercializing a subsidiary's rebranded product for international markets in England and Germany.

In short, she ended up going to his office a lot. Normally, she expected half and half in terms of meeting commutes, but Jumin was basically running his father's company while the man golfed. MC only oversaw a few departments personally and worked on a few projects a quarter, so she had the more flexible schedule.

Coming over to the office more often than not allowed for her to get to know that assistant of his a bit more. Kang Jaehee was a bit of square as far as MC was concerned, but she had her moments. She thought it cute when the girl would fangirl over her favorite idol. She especially liked when they got on their talks about coffee and what was beginning to get popular in the world of baristas.

Jumin and MC's relationship always seemed a bit more one-sided still but she was fine with the way things were.

Nowadays, she'd just pop in and rant about her day if it was exceptionally worse than normal, but she usually came over and bought lunch to eat, or if she knew they were both going to pull all nighters, she'd bring hot food and coffee. He'd somewhat complain in a very Jumin way, but he never told her to stop. So, she didn't.

Which was why she found it odd, after all that time she spent in that damned office of his, she hadn't met the one man Jumin trusted with his life. She didn't have a lot of friends, but she figured Jumin and her were sort of friends-ish now, right?

Her heels clacked as she got closer to the door, the grip of the coffee in her hand felt pleasant against her cold skin. "Make sure to give my gratitude to your doorman," he voiced right as she was about to open the door and mind her own, just like Jumin should have done.

Hm, she figured they weren't friends after all.

She whipped her head around, her blond curls following behind her. "Listen you asshole," she pointed and abruptly got cut off when the door slammed into her side. Her balance thrown off, she stumbled and fell on her side, coffee spilling all over her blouse that probably cost more than what the lobby receptionist made a quarter.

She ignored the apology coming from above, and she swore she heard a giggle from the manchild in the chair feet away. Maybe if she got up fast enough she could smack him into the next dimension. She was sure she would be doing the company and that poor fiancè of his a favor. No one'd miss him much... maybe Elizabeth the Third, but she was a stupid cat. Anyone could make a pet happy.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A worried voice asked again. She could hear how he really was sorry, but sorry wasn't going to solve her stained shirt.

She groaned and lifted herself up with her elbows to glare at the person who assaulted her with the door. Browns narrowed at the suspiciously cute and awkward smile he gave in return to her dagger like eyes.

"Um…"

His hand was still out for her to take, and after a another second it slackened, and he slowly and nervously retracted the gesture. With an irritated huff, she pushed herself off and stood up only to notice a slight wobble from one of her shoes. With unbelieving eyes she looked down and tested her weight on it only for it to give out and snap.

This was it, today was officially the worst day she ever had the displeasure of experiencing. A cry of frustration ripped from her throat.

"Uh, I, I'm extremely sorry. Can I- is there anything I can do?" She turned to fully face him, face full of annoyance. "I can pay for your dry cleaning."

"No! No you can't," she growled, ripping the shoe from her foot, then doing the same to the other side. MC pivoted on her bare feet and sent a death glare at the other figure in the room. "This is all your fault!"

"I fail to see reason."

"Of course you do! Gosh, to think I came here to let out steam only to leave with just as much or even more. You're lucky I'm not suing your sorry ass, Han Lame-min ." She turned her attention back to the other man. "And you too! I should sue you for assault."

"You will do no such thing," Jumin piqued up from the back. The teal man hesitantly interrupted, "Jumin, it's fine."

"Why shouldn't I, huh? I don't make empty promises; I'll suck you and your family dry." A huge, exasperated sigh came from behind her.

"Ji Hyun is a friend of mine."

"Why should I care?" she asked never breaking eye contact with said blue man.

"Are we not friends." Were they now?

She paused and backed her hostile head away from the man. She regarded him again, eyes running up and down him.

He was tall, abnormally tall for a Korean man, but then again, so was Jumin. The teal hair and eyes would look weird or outlandish on anyone, but it worked on him to where it even seemed natural. He must've had a good hair stylist; they even got his eyebrows. Other than that, nothing really stood out too much about him. His clothes were bland, and the collared sweater he wore was a tad too baggy; also, she hoped that was red paint on the collar. Other than his face nothing was amazing, so what was it that…

"I'm sorry but… do I have something on my face?"

Was it his voice? No, it sounded… weird, not necessarily bad but… just weird. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Her eyes caught a gleam on his wrist. She'd know that watch anywhere. Her father was an adamant watch collector.

That was the new Rolex Cellini Moonphase watch with 18 carat everose gold, double bezel, domed sapphire crystal, topped with 3195 calibre that cost, depending on the retailer, anywhere between twenty-three and twenty-five thousand American dollars- probably roughly sold for a few of hundred thousand won over here though.

So, it seemed as if he too hailed from money. It seemed a simple trip to the dry cleaners would be nothing then…

She thrusted her Jimmy Choos at him, his hands clusimly tried to acquire a secure hold of them as she quickly deposited them. "Wanna do me a favor? Get me a brand new pair of shoes since you ruined mine." She turned up her nose.

"Of course, but I don't-"

"Size seven and a half, white, Jimmy Choo. I expect nothing less," she promptly finished and turned her head and walked past him out the door.

"Oh, have a good evening, Miss Kim." Jaehee stood and bowed politely as she walked passed her desk on the way out. "Oh! Wait." She stopped in her tracks, and it took all her efforts to act cordially towards the assistant.

"Kang."

"Right, excuse me." She saw her fumble beneath her desk momentarily before she emerged with a pair of plain, low, black heels. "I'm not sure if I should ask what happened to your feet, but I always carry an extra pair because it is Mr. Han who I work for."

"Wise woman you are…" she muttered ruefully. Her eyes glanced up, and she noticed they were presented to her in such a way that it seemed as if she was supposed to… take them . That couldn't be it though, right?

"Please, you can use them for your trip home," Jaehee urged.

MC cautiously took a couple steps towards the shoes and inspected them with critically meticulous eyes.

It was a kind gesture and yet… Her body involuntarily shivered at the hideousness of them.

They weren't even white.

She would never put those things on her feet. The cheapest shoe she had to wear was once when her father insisted she come along to a hot springs with him for some "family bonding" with her younger brother. It was an unexpected request, but she could almost never say no to her father, especially when he started to pull the 'I'm old, I might not have many years to live' card. She had to go out to the closest designer store and buy the first thing she could because there was no way she was wearing their "complementary" slippers no matter how "nice" they seemed.

"Sorry but no thanks," she wryly cut out. "Next time just keep a pair for me here. I can't walk out in those even if it's for a second. My feet wouldn't allow it," she finished, face trying to control the repulsed look.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that. I will see to it right away." Her offered shoes pulled back away from MC's sight.

"I'll send my specifications early tomorrow morning. I'm going home," she waved and turned her back to continue on her way.

"Good night, ma'am."

"Night, Kang."

***0o0***

(^The line break is being annoying again...^) Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Happy reading!

~WAC


	2. The Problem

"It's the most peculiar of things," she spoke into the thumb she was biting at.

"That is a horrible habit," Jumin commented. Her mouth retracted from her finger, and she frowned.

It was two days since she had seen Jumin, and it was two days since she had seen that odd man- not that he was odd in any sort of bad way, but he was odd in the sense that his presence had failed to leave her mind; it riddled all her thoughts.

Her brain still clancked empty on what it was that made her pause upon their first encounter.

"Perhaps it was his voice?" Jumin finally humored her after MC had been pondering over her plight for almost an hour.

"That's nothing notable though."

"Hm, I always thought of V's voice a bit cheesy." A smirk pulled at her lips.

"So that's what it was," she muttered beneath her breath. "But cheesy?"

"Like for a commercial… maybe I could use him to voice over in Elizabeth the Third's commercial."

"Wow, what a great idea." She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripped from her words

"I am full of them," he declared, modestly. "Hmm, I will have to think on it."

MC twisted a hand whimsically in the air. "Tell me about him?" she tried.

"Why must I?"

She shrugged. "Humor me some more."

He adjusted his legs to where his right crossed over his left, and his head tilted slightly up.

"Kim Ji Hyun, otherwise known as V. Twenty-six. He's a prominent photographer who does everything from commissioned portraits to traveling for his work-"

"No, no. Jumin. You sound like you're reciting his biography or something. Tell me something about him that a friend of his would know."

He took a moment then said, "He recently came back from Greece."

"Oh? I've never been. Did you get a gift?"

"I didn't ask for anything, but I received a shirt."

Her brow rose. "Shirt? Do you even wear one of those? Was it a tourist shirt?" A picture of the young businessman in some tacky tourist shirt popped into her head. MC had to refrain from smiling in front of the inquisitive man.

"I believe so. I cannot read it because of the text, but on the back it says ' It's all Greek to me '." She let out a snort. Who gives gifts like that to Han Jumin? How dorky. Cute.

"What about his family?" she inquired.

"He has a step-sister from his father's second marriage."

"His father got a divorce as well? Man, what's up with these businessmen not holding on to one woman?"

"I am not sure if you are asking or simply stating." MC shrugged again.

"What else? How long have you known the guy?" She tilted her head.

"Since I was six years of age."

"Oh? I wouldn't have pegged you as the childhood friend type or friend type, period."

"Perhaps you're right. It was V that put the first step forward in our friendship."

"I smell a story, Han Jumin. Spill," she demanded, sitting up straight and resting a palm below her chin, careful to not touch the makeup on her face.

"It's nothing special," he started, "I crashed my Italian modeled car into the wall surrounding his house, and Ji Hyun demanded compensation."

"Wait, I thought you said you were six. How'd you have an Italian modeled vehicle?" she asked, incredulous.

"Of course it was for children," he told her as if it was plainly obvious .

"Anyway, what compensation?" MC carried on, not letting his tone get to her.

"He demanded that I be his friend."

It was odd that she was finding herself smiling at that. They were stupid, childish words. They probably didn't even know what ""compensation meant, what child would? Yet, her lips curled into a soft smile. She almost wanted to smack it off her own face.

"You find this funny?" Jumin asked slowly. Her face straightened.

"Yeah, sure, it's a dumb kid story," she casually brushed off and tried to busy her focus on the papers beneath her hands.

"Interesting."

She couldn't concentrate though. MC still hadn't figured it out yet, why her mind always ran back to him.

After reading the same sentence over for the tenth time she about gave up doing work when Jumin spoke up form his own paperwork with a simple voice, "Ji Hyun did tell me that he was seeing someone. They've been dating for a few months now."

Her eyes tranced on some business jargon word, and the nerves in MC's brain informed her on how fast her heart dropped into her stomach.

Ah, so that's what it was.

Could she feel more stupid? A wry smile fitted on her lips. She didn't reply, and now with that, she felt her concentration return and busied herself for the next couple of hours with market reports.

* * *

It was another long day at the office and MC never hated how much she distrusted elevators than she did now. After a gruelling twelve flights of stairs, MC unlocked the door to her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and made an immediate bee-line for the unopened wine sitting on her kitchen counter.

Was she ever glad for Jumin and his hobby of wine tasting.

She picked up and read over the small card that was attached to the cork and grunted.

He wanted a detailed review on the wine? Was that why he gifted it to her? Well, she would ignore that request.

Not bothering to take out her good crystal, MC got out one of her cheaper glasses and poured a generous amount before taking the trek to her room.

After a short and relaxing shower, she settled in her bed, careful to handle her glass, and settled down.

She sniffed at the translucent liquid before giving it a small taste. It was a bit too sweet for her liking, but she figured it was all right for some one who enjoyed mostly white wines.

"...seeing someone. They've been dating for a few months."

MC groaned and ran a hand over her face before taking a gulp of the alcohol.

Why couldn't she just get over it? She barely knew him, let alone seen and talked to him. She barely remembered the guy's name. What was it again? It was some random letter from the no one used from the American alphabet. V, right? Wait, wasn't that his pseudonym?

Another groan.

How could she even crush on someone who she didn't even know their first name?

MC felt extremely pathetic. She had seen many of other better looking bachelors too, so what was it that made him different?

After her big revelation, she thought the constant thinking of the teal eyed man would go away, but it only seemed to intensify. He wasn't even single too! The guy had a girlfriend for goodness sake!

She gulped down some more wine.

Were her morals really stooping so low as to now she would hit on another woman's partner?

She shook her head. No, she would never go there. It wasn't her; it wasn't what she did.

Maybe she couldn't get over him because she hadn't done anything nasty to him.

MC hadn't had the most successful of relationships. In fact, all of them had ended just like they did with Jumin, even though Jumin didn't count their relationship as one.

At first, she did it to make herself feel better, but now, it had sort of become a habit- a ritual-like thing. Break up, get one over on them and make them feel like crap for a while, then move on- feelings trashed and long forgotten.

But, it wouldn't feel right to do anything to him when she hardly knew him, she reasoned.

Gosh, what the hell was going on with her?

***0o0***

Just so it's a bit clear... MC's not following the "love at first sight" thing but an "intrigued at first sight". She does like Ji Hyun though but not on some deep level; it's very surface, even though she has no idea what it is about him that she likes so much, haha. She's just sort of drawn to him, and I think we can all relate to that on some level, whether it be a person, hobby, or food, lol.

Thanks for reading :)

~WAC


	3. The Feeling

"Gun!" She dropped a stack of papers on her desk. She watched as everyone in the room flinched at the loud noise it made. "What is this? You expect others to do their job correctly when you produce this internship level bullshit? What do you think the company pays for you to do? Play minecraft all day?"

He sweated, and a couple girls next to him giggled. MC shot them a harsh, disapproving look; they stopped.

"Look at Kido's work then redo it. We don't have time for dilly-dally on my team. The rest of you are clear and free to go. Good work." She walked out ahead of them grabbing her bags and jacket with her, signature white heels clacking as she walked to one of the coffee vending machines.

She felt a caffeine headache coming, and she wanted to get ahead of it otherwise the rest of her night would end up going sideways, not even the good kind either.

Inserting some change into the machine she pushed for her desired beverage and waited for it to drop… and waited some more.

Nothing.

She pressed the button again, thinking maybe she didn't press down hard enough.

Again, nothing.

"This sucks," she muttered to herself and began pressing it again not even noticing the soft murmuring of voice coming down the hall.

"I seriously doubt that would happen."

"I swear, I watched it on television once," a familiar voice echoed in the hall.

MC paused her button mashing monetarily, debating on whether or not she should turn her head at the two nearing her.

"Oh, is that what was recorded? We should watch it together!"

A soft chuckle. "But I already watched it."

"So? You don't want to watch it with me then?" a pouty voice retorted.

"For you, anything."

MC wanted to gag. How… cheesy.

Head turned, she then got a full image of V and what MC assumed was the girlfriend, going off of the couple's conversation. Again, she wasn't anything amazing or spectacular.

What was it with these plain looking girls getting handsome guys?

Recognition fluttered across teal eyes. "Hey, Jimmy Choo murderer." His mouth opened in shock as if he was going to speak but was too stunned.

He shyly waved. "Ah, hello."

"V, who's this?" the shorter girl inquired, arm now wrapped securely around the arm she was loosely hanging onto earlier.

"Um, Jumin's friend?"

"I guess we are aren't we?" MC mused, a wry smile present on her face. "Well, I guess that settles that debate then."

"I'm sorry, I never got your name," the girl spoke up again.

"I never gave it. Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself first?" She jutted a hip out and cocked a brow expectedly.

"Hae Jin, Cheok Hae Jin and this V." She nodded in his direction.

"I know who he is," MC lied with ease. "What brings you here?" she asked, turning her attention to the male. "People are already starting to leave now. You don't have business here, correct?"

"Right." He grinned. The mildly hostile look on her face completely disappeared, yet was quickly replaced with a guarded one.

"Actually," Hae Jin spoke up, "We're here to-"

"V."

MC twisted her head to look behind her shoulder. The tall, dark figure of Han Jumin could be seen walking down the hall in long, casual strides. She, herself, was taller than most women in Korea, sitting at a comfortable five foot six inches, but Jumin was literally all leg that made her feel like her superior height was shit. She wondered who was taller.. Her eyes swam over to V's lengthy form as they waited for Jumin to get closer. V or Jumin?

She ignored the brunet even as he stopped right next to her.

"I got contacted by security that you arrived. I came myself to see what was taking so long."

"We've only been here for less than five minutes though." V smiled as if he knew what his friend was going to say next.

"You were approximately one minute and thirty-four seconds late, and that's taking into account elevator calculations."

"Gosh, you're so weird." MC muttered, glancing off to the side.

Hae Jin piped up, "It's weird but endearing!" MC regarded her for a moment and not more.

Dark brown hair pinned to one side and framed her face attractively, and her clothes were trendy, but that was nothing to be shocked about.

Boring.

"Thank you. Glad to know someone appreciates my efforts. I already like her, V."

"Are you saying I don't appreciate all you do, Jumin?"

"I'm simply stating my approval for the extra token of acknowledgement."

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt but I rather not have conversations that block the hallway," MC intruded as she noticed a few employees walking, no doubt attempting to go home, but their slow pace was a dead giveaway that they were scared of interrupting their boss in the middle of his very personal conversation.

"Right, we should move," Ji Hyun agreed.

"Better yet, we may leave now." MC's ears perked at Jumin's choice of words.

She finally glanced at Jumin. "What? Where are you going?" It seemed this time it was his turn to ignore her gaze.

"I believe I had Assistant Kang send an email."

"Did you now. When?"

"Two hours ago."

"God bless, Jumin. I was in my team meeting." She glared.

"I apologize, the plans were made last minute. I will not be staying at the office late today." He looked in her direction, some Jumin way of apologizing to her. She nodded.

The food bag in her hand felt more foolish the longer she held it. As ridiculous as she knew it was, she felt as if everyone could see the leftovers packed away in the containers she had in her hands. She shifted them to where they were more hidden under her coat. Eyes trailing up, hoping that her movements were not too noticeable, teal met her brown ones.

Her heart skipped at being caught, and her eyes were quick to dart away. "It was nice to meet you, Cheok. I should be getting back to my work."

"Likewise. Don't work too hard." She smiled nicely.

"Right…" MC turned right as Jumin bid her a farewell. He immediately got into conversation with his friend, and MC couldn't help but feel disappointed that her new acquaintance was the only one to not say goodbye.

The rest of her night was spent feeling more lonely than normal.

Still, she firmly shut the lid on all thoughts that weren't work related.

She didn't eat, didn't even have the heart to open the leftovers for two she had set on the table. In the end, they were regretfully thrown in the trash outside of the building on her way back home.

***0o0***

Hey, hope you enjoyed. Here you finally get to see a snip it of Hae Jin and her relationship with Ji Hyun. Also, to take note, MC's not particularly feeling lonely because of Ji Hyun and Hae Jin but because they all left. Ever since working with Jumin, she's created this fixed schedule, so him ditching her easily with the combination of seeing friendship that isn't hers makes her feel lonely. I was hoping to make that clear yet subtle, but I think I made it too conspicuous? Maybe I'll fix it...?

Happy reading!

~WAC


	4. That Night

They met once more a few days later, though this time no girlfriend and no Jumin.

She saw him knocking on the door to Jumin's office. Stopping in her tracks, MC noticed the desk next to the door that Jaehee usually occupied was also vacant. The sign the diligent assistant usually posted on the door for when she was away but still available wasn't even hanging from its usual place by entrance door.

She cleared her throat trying to gain the man's attention.

Ji Hyun carefully turned at the noise and immediately smiled kindly. Caught off guard, it took a moment for MC to rearrange what she was about to say, but she collected herself and continued, "It seems they are both out." He backed away from the door and walked in her direction. Her hands busied themselves with repositioned the files in her arms to better balance them. "Kang usually posts a sign. Though, I haven't gotten any notifications from either. It seems they've gone home for the day," she finished, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

"Is that so?" Blues glanced off to the side towards the large door to his friend's office space. "I was hoping to speak with Jumin."

"I'll tell him you dropped by." She turned on her heel but halted when she heard a "wait" from behind her. Her heart thudded in her chest at the unexpected address.

"Let me help you." He came up next to her with both hands out, waiting. MC glanced down at the files in her hand. It wasn't much, but whoever organized the files haphazardly threw the papers in them making them a pain to handle. She wouldn't have minded reorganizing them then and there for easier transport, but the dust in the file room was atrocious. She wasn't planning on having any interruptions on the way back and made the easier decision to get to it when she returned home.

In fact, she was half inclined to flat out reject the offer, but that damned smile had her caving faster than she would have liked.

"Be my guest." MC raised her arms for easier access for him to grab them. He picked up the top half and struggled a bit in not dropping a couple of pages but got everything settled.

Once she noticed he was good to go, her handmade, Italian heels led her to the exit behind them and retreated from the room and down the hall.

All was quiet until, "I also came here today because I wanted to give you something." MC refrained the impulse to look next to her.

"I didn't think we were so close." He chuckled, and her chest hummed with warmth.

"It's just a little something for taking good care of my friend while I've not been there for him."

"Now that you've mentioned it," they turned a corner and continued straight, "I've only seen you until now. From what Jumin has told me, you guys are childhood friends."

"Jumin talked about me?" Ji Hyun asked, slightly taken aback.

MC wasn't a person who tended to voluntarily lie, a person of total bluntness- unless it was absolutely required from her. In this instance, though, she found it necessary for her to save face as ridiculous as that made her feel. How was she already so worried about what he thought about her?

"Your name popped up."

"I hope he didn't tell you anything embarrassing," the photographer lightly joked, but she could still hear the secret, self-conscious thoughts spilling from his brain. This time she did look at him and stopped in front of the door to her team conference office.

Not expecting the sudden halt, Ji Hyun fumbled with his footing momentarily before looking back up in her direction.

"Not at all," she spoke softly, hoping to quell whatever thoughts in his head. The relief in his eyes was as obvious as they were blue, and MC couldn't help but think how lovely they looked. The blue was a wonderful blend of turquoise in the center and towards the edges it bled into a deep shade of seafoam green, and like the ocean, they magnetized her like the moon pulled the waves to and fro a shore.

A photo of his eyes would had been one to desire, but she had work to do, and he had a home to go back to. They could not possibly stand in the hallway for eternity.

"We should set these down." She turned and opened the glass door, propping it open with her hip just enough for Ji Hyun to squeeze by and flick on the lights with an elbow.

The two set the papers down, MC's files smacked down with a bit more force though.

"Right," he regarded, then dug into one of the deep pockets to his cardigan. She crossed her arms, curious about what it could be. His nimble fingers emerged with a small black envelope, not much longer than the width of her palm. Handing it over, he explained, "I just noticed last time, and well, I wanted to make it up. It was quite rude to interrupt plans that you had maybe had, regardless if Jumin was okay with it or not; I apologize."

A moment ticked by, MC not understanding what exactly he was talking about, but after sliding a finger to break the seal of the envelope and pulling out a gift card to a bakery, it all clicked.

She held the rectangular card out from the envelope and inspected the gift card information. It was cute looking, the fun sized cupcakes that smiled up at her. She couldn't remember the last time she had one of those...

"I didn't know what you liked to eat and figured sweets was the best next option." He fingered one of his sweater's button holes. "I hope you like deserts and I wasn't being too presumptuous."

"You were." She looked up and almost laughed out loud at the faded expression of panic that crossed over his face. "But you were right."

His face brightened up once more, and his nervous tick stopped. "I'm glad. I hope you enjoy them with a loved one or friend."

Her head tilted in thought and before she could stop the words from coming out, "Have you eaten?"

"Jumin was my meal ticket today, actually."

She grabbed her purse and work bag that was a couple of chairs down and lazily wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Let's go."

The walk to the shop wasn't as awkward as MC thought it would have been. Like any other day, the hustle and bustle of the city was a good conversation filler. Things quieted down once they got closer to the residential parts though. By this time, the sun had set, and the sound of college kids out at the local bars and couples walking hand in hand made their walk more calmer and relaxing. Ji Hyun didn't speak but once since they had stepped outside, and that was to ask to stop somewhere while he took a photo of something with his phone. Other than that, he had yet said a word. He didn't ask where they were going or how far or strike up idle chat.

MC liked that.

Though, she didn't know if she should have found that endearing or worrisome. For all he knew, she could be some sort of secret killer, and he just fell into her trap. He was surprisingly trusting.

When she finally stopped, she held the door open for him, a soft jingle alerted workers inside of potential customers.

Ji Hyun picked a table by the exposed windows and sat down, undoing the scarf around his neck and draping it along the backside of the chair.

"When you said eat, I thought you meant food," he chuckled.

"This is food," she retorted as she settled her bags in the chair next to her and picked up a menu.

"Indeed." MC watched him smile and grab a menu of his own, not noticing how she smiled back.

Their time in the bakery was much like their walk there, quiet with a few rare interruptions around but comfortable, and after half a sandwich and coffee, two mini chocolate cakes, and a dark chocolate, cherry scone topped with a steaming cup of chai, MC called for the check.

Pulling out her wallet she proceeded to take out the card that was given to her not too long ago, but a hand ghosting over her own stopped her movements.

"Please, it's my pleasure," Ji Hyun insisted.

"Nonsense, I invited you out."

He retracted his hand slowly and frowned. "I really wish you would've spent it how I intended." She looked up after putting her wallet away.

"Are you not a friend?" She rose a brow. The baffled look on his face amused her enough to smirk. His wide eyes and the tinge of pink tinting his ears was cute to her.

"Well, I- I'm sorry."

MC slid the card into the check holder along with change for a tip.

"Why're you sorry? Your company is good company. If there's something my mother has instilled in me it's to never take that for granted."

"She sounds wise."

"Only half the time." MC ran a hand through her hair, a failed attempt to not stare once again into his eyes.

Suddenly, a ringing sung out and her eyes felt at the phone in her jacket pocket. It wasn't hers.

Ji Hyun's head darted down realizing it was his own device and immediately swiped to answer.

"Hello, Saeyoung?" he answered, mouthing an apology to her; her response was an understanding nod in his direction. "What's wrong? It's so-" he paused abruptly.

MC busied herself with folding the paper from her straw into some elaborate braid as she waited.

"I… Thank you for telling me. I'm so sorry for all of this. I'll get right home." Her eyes slid up, trying to discreetly gauge the situation. She got a bit unnerved at the worried and slightly pained look on his face. "And one more thing… could you not," he glanced up and MC's eyes darted away at the last minute. "Could you keep quiet about this, especially from Jumin?" After a moment, he sighed in relief then bid good-bye. He stared at his phone for a short second before flicking his eyes back up in her direction as if he forgot where he was. "Oh, I apologize. Something important came up." He moved to get up and pushed in his chair. "I'm sorry to rush out after we just finished, and we came all this way, um." He dug around in his back pocket and pulled out some money setting it on the table. "I hope this covers enough for a taxi back to your home." He smiled apologetically. "I had a nice time."

"Of course, I understand life is very unexpected," she nodded, and boy did that ever apply to her life as much as it did right now.

"Thank you. Good night," and he was gone just like that. All of a sudden she felt like she was coming down from a high. She might not have felt as excited like when normal women were around people they liked, but Ji Hyun did make her feel something to where when he left, MC felt the air around her shift.

The emotion was so distracting that she almost didn't notice the scarf Ji Hyun left on the back of his chair.

She grabbed it along with her own bags and the money given to her and made her way out of the shop, replying behind her shoulder to the night workers when they bid her a goodnight.

Fingers felt the soft fabric beneath her fingertips before hanging it off her forearm, not wanting to wrinkle the thin cashmere.

The night was crisp, and the temperature had dropped considerably, but she found it refreshing for her thoughts.

She wanted to walk home tonight.

***0o0***

Dun-dun _duun_ , wonder what Saeyoung called for at like nine at night, haha.

Happy reading!

~WAC


	5. Equated

I was busy these past few days, sorry about that, haha.

* * *

MC smiled when she caught sight of her father, standing by the fountain he had told her he was going to meet her by. She replied with a small wave of her own when he made a dramatic motion with his arm in her direction.

Her father, Benet Dae Jung, was a kind man who liked to spend time with his children, so about twice a month he would invite her out to "hang".

The father and daughter duo walked down to the path of a private beach, scent of salt engulfing them, and the whistling of winds blowing through their hair.

"How have you been?" She asked, tugging a bit at her ponytail, testing how secure it was.

"Just great, dear! Your mother and I just got back from a resort in Jade Mountain," he spoke excitedly and gave her his normal dopey grin.

"Gosh, dad," she crossed her arms, "I would've known about that if, hm, you told someone about it before taking off the day before the marketing meeting with the Shiguya's." MC didn't mind her father's wild idea of "living life to the fullest" as long as he was considerate of others, which he really wasn't a good half of the time. Maybe that's why Jumin and her dad got along so well and why Jumin and her understood one another underneath their rocky past.

"You know how your mother gets," he tried to defend, " Happy wife, happy life ."

"Happy business, happy partners ," she retorted, rolling her browns.

"That didn't rhyme, Gretel."

"Don't try to be cute." She cut eyes at him and added, "Don't use that name, too." She frowned as did Dae Jung.

"But it's so cute!" he protested.

"It's such a lame, traditional name." She leaned in towards him to take his arm in hers. "Can't you just pick one nickname for me already? You've had twenty-six years to get it right." Dae Jung let out a hearty laugh that made MC's lips quirk up. Her father bumped shoulders with her playfully.

"I just can't pick one. You suit them all."

"Is that a dig at your own son? You only refer to him with one," she smarted. Her father replied with a raised brow and playful, knowing look.

"Hee Joon is already a man of many… things."

"You make it sound like brother carries a laundry list of diseases."

"You know what I mean." He tapped her arm. "That boy's always been an odd one, but he's one hell of a respectable businessman."

"Of course. I knew what I was doing when I demoted myself."

"As expected." He nodded along, glancing out to the peaks of salt water. "My children are," he held up a pointer finger high in the air, " Number One !" he shouted up at the clouds.

MC giggled softly under her breath at her father's absurdity.

Dae Jung was always enthusiastic when it came to his children even when they were smaller. For sports he always tried to be there, and if he wasn't, their mother most assuredly was. For school functions, he always cleared his schedule to ensure he could attend, and when he found out MC wasn't doing so well with her English studies or when he found out her brother contracted the slightest symptoms of sickness, he personally tutored her and made sure to be there hand and foot for Hee Joon.

MC admired her father for being not only a successful businessman but also for putting all he could into raising her brother and her. Her mother was also another figure to look up upon.

MC was no fool to how much effort that women put into to organizing social events to create connections and form personal relationships with the other wives in the business world. On more than one occasion, her mother had worked her magic on one of the other ladies to pull a deal through. To run all of that, plus manage two kids and a household mostly by herself demanded respect and appreciation.

Sure, throughout her teenage years and still even now they got on her nerves, but she always remembered how good she had it.

One look at Jumin was all it took to remind her of that.

The sudden stop in her father's movements made her turn her head in question.

Her eyes narrowed into slits at the saccharine grin on his face. "You know I love you, right, Claire?" She knew a simple stroll on the beach was too good to be true.

She glanced up ahead. They had stopped right before the corner that exposed the beach preventing her from detecting whatever shenanigan her father had insisted on this time. MC could only think of what her father had in store for her.

Was it beach volleyball lessons? Speed boats? Sailing? Oh gosh, she hope it wasn't boat diving.

"What do you have planned, father ?" she deadpanned.

"I'm so glad you asked. You're such a trooper!" he applauded and took her around the corner.

She groaned as she read 'Bada Waterboarding!' on the side of a boat.

"It'll be fun," he persuaded unconvincingly and gave her a look. MC could never say no to that look.

Another groan from her.

Luckily, she knew her father well enough to wear a bathing suit under her clothes.

"Fine. This is the only time though," she demanded, eyes strict, not like it mattered though, he'd drag her anywhere anytime to do anything, and she'd allow it just because.

"You're the best daughter! Your mother would have never let me do this!" He pumped a fist up and jogged towards the boat.

"W-wait, mom doesn't know?!"

***0o0***

MC never pegged Jaehee as a social person.

Whenever she saw the stressed woman, she was either adhering to a crazy demand of Jumin's or was swamped with work. On occasion, she would see her handling Jumin's spoiled ball of fur, but other than that, it was all business. The brunette hardly ever talked to anyone in the office if it did not relate to work or work related topics.

The only thing that got her going was musicals- some actor named Zen in particular.

Usually, she wouldn't be bothered to remember some stage actor's name, flim was more of her area of intrigue, yet Jaehee spoke of him so often when the topic of theatre arose that MC could not help but recall his name and debut date and his list of musicals and the wondrous list of roles he played- the list went on.

If she heard it repeated enough, MC could remember anything and everything hence why she still had all of Elvis Presley's songs stuck in her head to date; her parents were a huge fan in their youth, much to her chagrin.

She didn't have anything against musicals, as much as she thought them a bit too obnoxious for her taste; she did enjoy the occasional plotline and song in her experience. Though, if she had to hear singing, she rather it be at a concert of some sort or oprea. MC liked consistency, and the constant back and forth between not-quite-singing and the occasional dialogue violently gave her headaches.

Along with being antisocial in the work scene, it was very rare for the young assistant to voice out for any sort of help or favors, so when she made just those thoughts known to MC after learning she was heading back home early that afternoon, MC couldn't just ignore her willy whims.

"What time again?" She bit the inside of her mouth, unbelieving that she would willingly accept the mediocre favor. Didn't the woman have any actual friends to do this?

MC immediately crossed that from her list. It seemed Jaehee barely had enough room to breathe let alone carry a healthy, functioning social life.

Not that she didn't feel sorry for her or anything though. The brunette knew what she was signing up for, assuredly, and if she didn't, then what was stopping her from quitting now?

A big, grateful smile slapped onto Jaehee's face under tired black bags. "Thank you so much!" She bowed politely and presented her the ticket along with the backstage pass. "It begins at seven-thirty. The show runs approximately an hour and forty-five minutes, not including the twenty minute intermission."

She took the passes with the tips of her pointer and thumb. "Right," she drawled. "And I don't have to be in the picture, correct?" She quirked a brow.

"Oh! Please, feel free to get all of the benefits of a backstage pass." She smiled encouragingly. "Zen is very photogenic as well, so he doesn't mind a lot of pictures, if time permits it."

"I'll take that as a no…" She glanced down, lazily reading the ticket information.

Zip Tie ? What sort of show was named after nylon cables?

She shook her head and looked at the watch on her wrist. If she wanted to go home and change she should take off now to get there at an appropriate time.

Early was her motto, and she hated being late.

***0o0***

Zen would be in a musical called zip tie, let's be honest here, lol. Can't he ever be in a reg. show? So extra.  
I had a lot of fun writing in Dae Jung and the tid bits of MC's past, and also, it's a lot of fun writing about Jaehee for some reason?

Happy reading!

~WAC


End file.
